


Biocomponents

by jerrychos



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerrychos/pseuds/jerrychos
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Want to do something kind of illegal?"





	Biocomponents

“Want to do something kind of illegal?” The question lingered in the empty break room. You were making coffee when Connor had wandered in, prompting you to ask the question.

 

“Y/N, I’m a detective, and you are employed by the police department, it is in our best interest to refrain from illegal activities.”

 

“Aw, c’mon Con,” you said, turning to face the android. Despite no one being close enough to hear your next words, you lowered your voice, “I can guarantee it’s not nearly as bad as illegal gambling.” You shot a knowing look over to Hank’s desk as you spoke before focusing your gaze back on the android in front of you.

Connor chose to ignore your comment, though he noted that he wasn’t the only one who knew about Hank’s… questionable hobby.

 

“I still don’t think-”  
  
“Please, Connor?” You cut him off, walking forward and placing a hand on his arm.

Connor sighs, reluctantly agreeing. He couldn’t resist the look you gave him every time you wanted something.

 

“Sweet! Thanks Con, meet me at my place, tonight, ten o’clock!” With that said, you grabbed your coffee and left the break room, heading back to your secluded office in the back of the building.

 

_What did I just get myself into?_ Connor thought, LED flashing yellow for a moment. He shook his head and made a coffee for Hank, what he had originally come to the break room for. When the coffee was finished, he returned to his desk, wondering what illegal activities you were going to be getting him involved in.

 

* * *

 

10:00 rolled around and sure enough, your doorbell rang. It was to be expected, Connor was never late. You opened the door, a grin plastered on your face as you looked over the casually dressed android. It was a cool summer night, so he had opted for a plain t-shirt rather than his usual button up and jacket. You donned jeans and a t-shirt as well as a light sweatshirt.

 

Connor glanced at the backpack in your hand, raising a brow in question.

“What’s this for?”

 

“You’ll see,” you winked, holding the item in question out to him, “just take it Connie, it’ll make sense when we get there.”

 

He took the backpack from you, mentally noting he still didn’t know where _there_ was, but he chose not to question you about it yet.

 

You turned back into the house, grabbing another backpack along with your keys and phone, shoving the latter into your pocket before stepping outside and locking your door. You tugged on Connor’s sleeve, pulling him out of his thoughts and towards your car. You unlocked it and hopped in, motioning for the android to do the same.

 

Much like Hank, you preferred to drive yourself around, rather than having a car do it for you, so yours was a bit older than most you’d usually see out on the streets. You threw your backpack into the back seat and started up your car, backing out of your driveway and speeding off towards your destination.

 

“So where are we going, exactly? You’ve yet to inform me.”  
  
“That’s because it’s a _surprise_ , Connor. Besides, if you knew, you probably wouldn’t have agreed to come with me,” you said, rolling your eyes and turning the radio on.

 

Your answer didn’t make him feel much better about what was to come.

 

* * *

 

You pulled into an empty parking lot outside of the Solid Waste Landfill.  
“Here,” you said, turning your car off and stepping out into the cool air. Connor glanced out at the landfill, his LED flashing red for a moment. You had made your way around to his side of the car after grabbing your backpack. You tapped on the window, making Connor jump slightly.

 

“You coming?” you asked, voice muffled by the closed door. Connor nodded, opening the car door as his LED turned yellow. Less worried, but still very much on edge, but what android wouldn’t be? You had taken him to what was essentially a mass grave for his kind.

 

“Why are we here, exactly?” he questioned, cautiously following you as you made your way to the trunk of your car. You popped it open, grabbing two large duffle bags and closing the trunk again with a clang before answering.

 

“Salvaging parts. I would’ve done this myself but the last time I came here I had to make multiple trips down there, and lugging a duffle bag full of spare parts up the slope in there isn’t exactly the easiest thing to do when you’re a human with limited strength,” you chuckled, handing one of the aforementioned bags to Connor.

 

You started towards the hill down into the landfill, only stopping when you noticed Connor wasn’t following.

“Hey, if you really don’t want to do this, you can stay in the car. I’ll just need your help bringing the bags up,” you said, noticing his LED still hadn’t changed back to its usual blue.

 

“No, it’s not that. It’s just that you told me earlier this wasn’t nearly as bad as Hank’s gambling. I get the feeling this is much more illegal than his choice of hobby.”

 

“Actually,” you chimed, turning back towards the landfill, android now in tow, “the only illegal thing we’re doing is trespassing. As far as I know, taking working parts off the androids in here is perfectly legal. It’s a hell of a lot cheaper than ordering shit from CyberLife too. Do you know how much they charge for one thirium pump?? Ridiculous!” You continued your rant the entire way into the landfill, only stopping once you had reached the bottom of the path down.

 

“Anyways, I’ll need you to scan everything down here. If you see any functional parts, doesn’t matter what they are- whole legs, hearing processors, whatever the case may be- take them. Smaller parts can go into your backpack, bigger parts go into the duffle bag. No need to worry about me, I’ve got my own scanner,” you tapped the band around your wrist, “splitting up is just gonna make this go faster, alright?”

 

Connor nodded in response, stepping forward to start scanning discarded androids, but you placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He turned his head to look at you, and you gave him a kind smile.

 

“Remember Connor, if this gets to be too much, feel free to leave, I’ll understand. Just come find me so I know where you are,” and with that, you were gone, starting your search for parts.

 

* * *

 

You’d been working for around an hour, rummaging through the landfill and grabbing a nice assortment of functional biocomponents. You had filled your duffle bag completely and had almost filled your backpack; now you were just doing a quick once over of the area you’d been in, checking if there were any parts you’d missed. Luckily, you hadn’t run into any androids who were still alive. It broke your heart to see them as they were usually too damaged to fix, and you couldn’t do anything about it. A startled yell from across the junkyard told you Connor hadn’t been as lucky.

 

You rushed over to where you’d heard the noise, as quickly as one could rush with two bags filled with various biocomponents. When you reached him, you paused for a moment, processing what was going on in front of you.

 

Connor still wore his backpack, duffle bag clutched tightly in his left hand. His LED flickered intensely, shining bright red. The mutilated but still breathing android below him grasped his right hand, begging him to just _end her life. Her pain._ _To please,_ ** _please_** _kill her._

 

You dropped your bags and ran to him, ripping his hand away from hers and tearing out her thirium pump regulator without much thought. You heard a faint ‘ _thank you_ ’ before the android went silent, and you turned to Connor, searching his face frantically for any sign of emotion.

He stared straight ahead, not even acknowledging your presence, or the fact that you had ended the life of the android he was looking at moments before.

 

“Connor?” you spoke softly, so as not to scare him. “Con? Hun, please look at me.”

 

His gaze travelled down to your face and you locked eyes for a moment before he fell to his knees, leaning forward and resting his forehead on your stomach. He let out a muffled sob, wrapping his arms around your waist and just absolutely _letting go_.

 

You were shocked. You’d never seen Connor get emotional like this before. Yes, you’d watched him cry before, but never like _this_ . Whatever had happened in the minute it took you to reach him had completely _broken_ him. You slowly wrapped an arm around his shoulders, your other hand coming up to comb through his hair. You whispered reassurances to him, holding him close as he sobbed.

 

* * *

 

You didn’t know how long you’d been standing there, how long Connor had been crying for, but you didn’t want to stay in the landfill much longer. The last thing you wanted was to be caught leaving with bags full of biocomponents- on the off chance that it _was_ indeed illegal to scavenge parts here- so you patted Connor’s shoulder, causing him to look up at you.

His face absolutely broke your heart. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, his face tinted a slight blue and his breath short and ragged.

 

“Hey big guy,” you said softly, voice barely above a whisper. “We’ve gotta go, it’s starting to get light out and we don’t wanna get caught leaving.”

 

He quietly stood up, grabbing his discarded bag and heading towards the path out without a word. You watched him for a moment before going to grab your own bags and following him out. You dug into your pocket, grabbing your keys and unlocking your car, setting your bag down for a second to open your trunk.

 

Connor dropped his bags next to you silently before climbing into the passenger side of the car. You sighed, loading the four bags into your trunk and closing it gently with a soft _click_ . You wanted to avoid startling Connor for the time being. You took a second to stop and check your phone. _1:28 AM. Hank- 32 missed calls._ Glancing at Connor in your side mirror, you decided to give him a few more minutes to himself, dialling Hank’s number and stepping away from the car.

 

Hank picked up after the first ring and you learned that, at some point while Connor was crying, he had called Hank without knowing. Hank had heard Connor wailing for twenty seconds before the call cut out. Hoping you would know what was going on, Hank had attempted to reach you.

 

“Hank, he’s very… Fragile, is the right word, I guess. He’s very fragile right now. I don’t entirely know what set him off but I’m not even going to try and ask right now. I suggest you leave him be for now too, as worried as you are.”

 

“Y/N I swear to God if you fuckin’ hurt him-”

 

“Why the hell would I hurt him Hank?” you yelled. You ran a hand through your hair, taking a deep breath. “Why the hell would I hurt him?” Whispered this time. Barely audible.

 

“I’m sorry Y/N, I just… You know I care about the kid like he was my own son. Much as I hate to admit it I care for him, I don’t like seeing him hurt, especially when I hear what I heard earlier.”  
  
“I care about him too Hank.”

  
He’s quiet on the other end.

“I care about him so goddamn much.”  
  
“I know you do, Y/N.”

 

“Listen, I’ll call you back later, okay? Hopefully I’ll have a better understanding of what happened, but for now I think he just needs to rest. Bye Hank.”

 

He utters a gruff goodbye before ending the call. You sigh, putting the phone back in your pocket and returning to the car. You open the door, closing it as gently as you could before putting your keys in the ignition. You stared at Connor, a lost, broken look on his face. Sighing, you turn your keys, starting the car. The radio plays softly in the background, and it’s the only noise the entire ride home.

 

* * *

 

You turn the radio off as you pull into your driveway, glancing over at the android next to you. One of the perks of deviancy was a wider range of human-like functions, such as sleeping. You smile at Connor. His head is tilted slightly to the side, and his hair is messy, many more strands falling into his face than usual. You exit the car and walk around to his side, quietly opening the door.

 

As cute as he was while sleeping, dragging him into the house wasn’t going to work unless he was at least semi-conscious, so you set a hand on his shoulder and shake it gently.

“Connor, hun, you gotta wake up.” He stirs at the sound of your voice, opening his eyes slowly and looking over at you.

You reach over and unbuckle him, grabbing his hands as you lean back out of the car.

“C’mon, let’s get you inside.”

He doesn’t argue, letting you pull him out of the car and towards your house.

 

You fumble with the keys at the front door, noting how difficult it is to unlock something with an android using you as support. You finally unlock the door and drag him towards your bedroom, laying him down on the bed before heading back outside to lock your car up.

 

You give Hank a quick call before heading back in, but he doesn’t pick up. You leave a message, telling him that you’re back home, and that Connor is sleeping for the time being. You walk back inside, locking your door behind you. You head into the kitchen, dropping your keys on the counter and grabbing a glass of water. You figure it’s best to get some sleep after the tiring events of the night, so you shuffle back into your bedroom.

 

You smile at Connor; he looks so peaceful while he’s sleeping, and you notice his LED is finally back to a soft blue. You open your closet, grabbing some shorts and an oversized t-shirt before going into your bathroom to change. After changing, you throw your clothes haphazardly onto the floor. As you walk to your bed, you hear a quiet, raspy voice call out.

 

“Y/N?”

 

“Yeah Con, I’m here,” you crawl onto your bed, scooting closer to the android and running a hand through his hair. He turns to you and a small smile graces his features.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what, Con?”

 

“Earlier. I… I kinda lost myself back there, but you were there for me, you made me feel safe.”

 

“I’ll always be there when you need me Connor, no matter what.” You give him a soft smile, and his widen’s a bit in response.

“Now you should really get some sleep. We can talk about what happened in the morning- if you’re ready that is.”

 

He nods and closes his eyes again. You settle in next to him and he snuggles into you, laying his head on your chest. You wrap an arm around him, tracing patterns on his shoulder slowly. Without thinking, you press your lips to the top of his head, and he sighs in content.

 

“Thank you,” he whispers. “I love you, Y/N.”

 

You smile and close your eyes.

 

“I love you too, Con.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was just meant to be a short fluffy story but then it turned into this idk hOW


End file.
